strings of the tide a patchwork memory
by Thecalmbeforthestormhunterhero
Summary: this is a percyxartemis story a new take on the son of Neptune m for later cussing mostly some others sorry im working on the next chapter its half way done i finsish soon and name change like i promused a few tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

My story

**okay I don't own the Percy Jackson series I wish I did it belongs to Rick I also need a name for it and a beta so tell me if you want the job**

**? POV**

A man no older than 18 sat at the edge of a forest contemplating his meager existence Nothing was known of him even to himself. He had yet to remember anything of "value" even after the note he awoke with had told him. He remembered what it had said than '**to remember and reclaim what you have lost, Find the house of lost souls, home of the pack, after the alpha's say, travel to the town of despair, lead the lost to the light and you shale gain your sight**.' That was the only thing than his clothing and a quiver with a bow that reminded him of home in some way. He had the green cloak of a hunter lined with black fur, long leather breaches and soft leather boots lined with grey fur of a fox. The strangest thing was the woven metal bracelet on his wrist, a swirling cord of silver and sea-green. The strange letters there were few he could read immortal and love of the guard. He felt like it was only half of an unfinished story. The coolest thing was his wrist guard made of a glowing golden fur. Then their were markings on his arms. On his right bicep is an owl, the moon, and a flame with the same words in latin and greek champion of all, guard of knowledge, the moon, and the home. On his left wrist there is a Triton with a crown and on the crown is the symbols the sun, a clock, a spear, sword, bone, and the star of a general. Then on both sides of his back he had the stages of the moon for on each side finger spaced on his shoulders. He found this when he went to wash himself in a river. He stood suddenly from his resting place and sprinted after the smell of wolf in the slight drizzle of confusion. 'How did he know what wolf smelt like and how did he react like this.' bounding now he broke threw the branches upon a pack of wolfs he gave a commanding growl. ' Why do I keep reacting like this.' They bowed their heads and rubbed against me nudging my hands like a dog when its master arrives. A loud growl was heard and all the wolfs except for one moved to the new arrival this one was special silver with a black stripe and hazel eyes. 'this is my wolf' all of a sudden my head exploded with pain the wolfs caught me as I fell. I remembered playing with the wolf as a pup and hearing the most beautiful laugh what id give to have the one it belonged to next to me' as soon as it started it ended. Now regaining my feet the new wolf spoke in a woman's rough and aged voice spoke saying"welcome" yet he heard a soft an genital voice as well." I have been expecting you" she continued "Pup the gods told me of your situation," she paused. "They told me to tell you of your name, who is your father and, your charges." I stared at the hulking, talking wolf 'huh the part of the gods felt like something I had always known huh which pantheon was she meaning.'

"Which pantheon of gods" I said in a deep unused voice 'wait she said something about charges' I thought "what charges."

" Ah for your questions well the Great Gods of Rome. As well as the great maidens Diana, Minerva, and Vesta. Queens of the moon, wisdom, and home let the god shine on you 'Percy DE Lunar' they would not tell me which was a title and which was your real name. As in regards to your father he is Neptune god of the seas." He remembered the river warming to his touch yet freezing as he left. "Now sleep Pup." She commanded " we continue tomorrow." As she said that the light faded from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**DE Lunar POV**

"That good now." Pulling the blindfold off I turned to the she wolf who spoke.

"Lupa has the time come I learned the style in 4 days, these last 3 I've perfected and changed it."

"Fine Pup, you may continue, fallow the path to the foot of despair that's where in a valley you shall find the town of despair" she paused. "Yet pass it to the cave of loss fight the sons of Mars, bring the eagle of the fallen and claim honor to your father's name. If not you shall perish and your child will be trapped in womb till your return."

"That shall not happen, which face of despair does this cave lay?"

"The opposite side from the valley."

"Thank you mother."

"Bye Pup."

**Time Skip**

By the time I reached the foot of despair, the valley fortress to my left yet I cannot look without first finishing my task. Continuing to the peak of the moons turn I reached the crack of the entrance of the cave of loss. As I entered the cave brandishing no weapons, I called out "swine of Mars god of war Patron of the city show your selves." Before me in a flash were the twins of Fear and Terror. At once they lashed out, grabbing Fear's shield I pulled myself vertically and spartan kicked him. Now with a shield I blocked Terror's Novica twisting with the spartan shield I broke his wrist while catching the golden sword. Now blocking Fears shimmering Gladius, I slashed Terrors head off. I turned putting my foot threw Fears chest, grabbing the sheaths I stashed the weapons on my back. Grabbing a fallen warrior's bag I put the eagle in my new bag, and made my way back to the valley of New Rome. I have final made it to the new act of the play that is my life. Reaching the river I made a throne appear it had all the same marks as me. Sitting I howled out to the wolves patrolling the walls they bowed their heads and replied. Gliding across the river I made a platform around me so the wolves could join me I stopped at the middle of the river. Suddenly a manly voice called out"who wishes to enter our camp?"

"Tell mother wolf the eagle has been retrieved." I said as my wolf crawled into my lap. The voice came back saying.

"'Mother wolf' or Lupa as we refer to her as to her as, said the hunter 'De Lunar' has completed the task yet I see a man not one of Diana's winches."

"Watch your tongue, do not mock my mistress or her sisters or face my wrath." The water exploded around the platform. "Tell 'Lupa' De Lunar has arrived."I growled back. Jerking backwards he ran off somewhere, while I contently petted my wolf. The gate swung open Lupa standing there. The wolves other than mine stood in respect for the wolf goddess. Now standing I walked to her pulling the eagle from my bag laying it in front of her. I spoke "mother here is your prize" laying the weapons next to it. "The spoils and proof as well." I pause "What should become of these, I could use them."

"Worry not Pup they are yours, now come meet the pups that amass here at despair." she replied. Grabbing my gear I fallowed leaving no sound.

**Random Roman girls POV**

Lupa called us to the pavilion after some commotion on the wall. Then I had seen him a hot new guy his hair black as night flowing hair with sea-green eyes and nice muscles and I could see tattoos peaking out of his shirt. His clothing screamed hot. As a daughter of Venus if he isn't my brother I or my mom would. Oh what we would do to him.


End file.
